Fairy Tale
by Blackcat818
Summary: This is you ordinary fairy tale with a princess, a dragon, and a prince. Or is it?(Nalu)


**Hi there?! Hope you like Nalu, becase that's what your getting! I got the idea for this story from an assignment in class. We had to write a two page story about anything we wanted. So, I wrote a fanfic. I was sad that we couldn't make it longer, then I came up with the spectacular idea! Why not post it on here? (Jk I was planning to do that from the start.) I'm going to Post the original and then post the longer version. Ok, well I'll stop rambling and let you read! ;3**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Fairytail. I'm honestly not creative enough to come up with an amazing series like that! Thank you for making the best series in the world Mashima!**

Somewhere in the north of a land called Fiore, you will find the Heartfilia mansion, where Princess Lucy once lived.

She didn't have any friends, but that all changed. One day when she was in the garden, a little boy almost ran into her.

The startled boy breathed fire at her feet, making her scream. Unfortunately, the guards heard her, and came pouring into the garden."Princess Lucy? What's wrong?," they yelled.

Thinking fast, she pushed the boy into a bush."Gross! This worm is slimey!," she complained.

"False alarm.,"one of the guards sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath.

Lucy Waited until the garden was clear. "You can come out now.,"she whispered to the bush. The little boy emerged from the plant, brushed the dirt off his knees, and quickly apologized for almost burning her feet.

"Thanks for helping me hide. I'm Natsu, by the way.," he flashed her a big grin with sharp teeth and extended his hand for her to shake.

"Lucy.," she shook his hand. "How did you do that?," she asked, eyes filled with wonder.

"What, the fire?," he asked nonchalantly,"My father is a dragon."

That's how Lucy became friends with the half dragon, Natsu. She grew to love his trademark grin, and messy, salmon hair.

Years passed and both of them got older, but they still met at the same spot in the garden every day. By the time they were both seventeen, Natsu's horns and wings had grown bigger. He looked more like a dragon, but he was still half human.

One day they were out in the garden, when Natsu heard her father coming. He warned Lucy and jumped into a nearby bush.

"Oh, Lucy. There you are.,"said Jude Heartfilia. "You are going to marry the prince of a nearby kingdom tomorrow.," he said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Lucy couldn't find words for a minute. "But...this is too sudden! I haven't even met him!,"she argued. Jude shot her a look that would make a little girl cry. She bowed her head in defeat,"Yes, father."

When he left, Natsu emerged from the bushes breathing embers from his nose. "I should go, you have a wedding to prepare for.," he was angry for a second, but his expression softened when he looked at Lucy,"I wish it was _our_ wedding." Before she could respond, he cleared the castle wall and disappeared.

Lucy stared after him. "So do I.," she whispered, unaware that Natsu, who had dragon hearing, was still behind the wall. He smiled and walked home.

The next twenty four hours were filled with fitting and primping. When the big day arrived the garden was full of decorations, and everything was in place.

She waited with her father in front of the walkway for the music to start playing, but as soon as the first note was strung, one of the tables exploded into flames. Screams of confusion and terror filled the air, but Lucy knew exactly what was going on.

Throwing her bouquet on the ground, she turned to her father and said something she should have said sooner. "Father, you don't run my life! I'm old enough to make my own decisions. From now on I'm independent from you!," she yelled. With that, she and Natsu ran away together and lived content for the rest of their days.

 **Hope you liked it! I will try to post the first longer version chapter as soon as I can! If you like my writing style check out my other fanfic, My Whole Life, yes it's another Nalu;). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
